


until you break, until you’re mine

by kireinayuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Choking, Coming In Pants, Crying During Sex, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dom Lee Jeno, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Soft sex, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno, a lot of porn, i tried to make this angsty but it all became fluffy :(, jeno and jaemin are on the same volleyball team, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta
Summary: Jaemin didn’t mean to stare at Jeno until he popped a boner, but he doesn’t find it in himself to complain when his staring resulted in him and Jeno becoming exclusive friends with benefits.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 49
Kudos: 1104





	until you break, until you’re mine

Realistically speaking, it's not Jaemin's fault Jeno gives him a boner by breathing. It's also not Jaemin's fault that he wore skinny jeans today. Nope, that was his dumb ass roommate's fault, all Huang Renjun's fault. Jaemin doesn't know why he trusted Renjun to dress him up for tonight, maybe it was because he was extremely lazy and didn't even want to leave their apartment in the first place. Whatever the reason may be, Huang Renjun is the cause of Jaemin standing here, looking like a loser in the middle of a bar.

Renjun, in classic Renjun manner, had dragged him out here and then promptly ditched him, and Jaemin couldn't even curse him out if he wanted to. He has no idea where he is.

Which leads to Jaemin's current predicament; staring at Lee Jeno across the bar.

Jaemin knows of Lee Jeno, they have two mutual friends. Donghyuck is Jeno's roommate, and one of the first friends Jaemin made in university. They're pretty close, and hangout frequently, but Jaemin and Jeno never bother talking to each other when the former is at their dorm. It just didn't seem necessary, and it still isn't. Mark is another one of their mutual friends, he's a common friend shared between the two of them, when they all met on the volleyball team. But again, they don't hang out as the three of them. Jaemin and Jeno never found the need for introductions.

But that was before Renjun had ditched Jaemin in the middle of a club on a Friday night. Before Renjun abandoned him in a little jam packed club, where he could taste everyone's breath. Before Renjun left him to stare at Lee Jeno, who he'd never noticed looked this good until now.

He's wearing his own pair of black skinny jeans, with a white button up tucked in. The first three or four buttons of his shirt are open, revealing smooth milky skin and a silver cross chain. His look is completed with a casual black blazer, and his hair swept up and away from his forehead. Even from afar, Jaemin can tell he's sweating, and somehow, it matches the vibe he's giving off.  
Jaemin should feel embarrassed with how he's blatantly staring at Jeno, but he doesn't have to, not when the other is staring back at him with the same type of heat in his gaze.

And Jaemin was okay with staring, was going to leave it at just staring, but then Jeno is putting his cup down on the table he was standing by, and Jaemin starts sweating even more. It gets worse when he sees Jeno come in his direction.

He's not the best with strangers, but he wouldn't say he's terrible at them either. The only thing about this, is that he'd been caught staring. And that sets a red flame to spread across his cheeks, and he's grateful that the strobe lights mask his embarrassment.

"Staring at a stranger is rude, you know."

Jaemin hadn't even registered Jeno's presence in front of him until he spoke, too busy thinking about how horrendous this whole situation is.

He didn't think this was what his first conversation with Lee Jeno was going to be like; not sweaty in a crowded club with a semi in his pants and an illegally attractive Jeno in front of him. But really, in retrospect, it could've been a lot worse. Maybe. Jaemin doesn't know. All he knows is that Jeno is standing in front of him with an eyebrow raised, waiting for Jaemin to say anything.

"You're not a stranger though," he finally says, meeting Jeno's curious eyes. Jeno is only a tad taller than him, maybe half an inch, but his aura is much, much larger. Jaemin feels a bit small standing between Jeno and the edge of the bar, but he'd be a filthy liar if he said he didn't find it thrilling.

"Hm?" Jeno hums, taking half a step closer to Jaemin. Despite his embarrassment, at least Jaemin can gage at the mutual interest. "No?"

Jaemin only shakes his head, incapable of formulating any words when Jeno sets both his hands down on the, probably sticky, bar counter behind him, caging Jaemin between his arms. His eyes widen a bit, taken aback while simultaneously being intrigued. Jeno smirks when he realizes this.

Jaemin is about to say something about them being acquaintances, but he sees something over Jeno's shoulder.

Despite it being dark while also being blinding because of the flashing lights, Jaemin is able to make out Renjun's face in the crowd.

Renjun who is staring at him, looking gobsmacked at the sight of Jaemin being pressed against the bar counter. Of all times Renjun decides to show himself, of course it had to be when a hot dude was up in his space.  
Jaemin mentally reminds himself to yell at Renjun once they get home.

"Eyes on me," Jeno growls, immediately drawing Jaemin's attention back to him. "Understood?" 

Jaemin gulps at the sudden dominance in Jeno's tone, but also takes into account that he should probably listen to him.

And so, Jaemin nods his head.

Jeno smirks again, one of his hands coming up to grip at Jaemin's denim jacket. He isn't directly touching Jaemin yet, simply holding onto the jacket.

Jeno looks up to meet Jaemin's eyes, and they swim with something akin to desire in them, and the semi in his pants decides to swell at the sight.

"Okay?" He asks gently, just once, making sure that he wouldn't touch if Jaemin didn't want him to, that he wouldn't continue if Jaemin said not to.

But Jaemin wants to. And he doesn't think he's wanted something so bad in his entire life.

"Okay," he nods, confirming for Jeno, while giving him the green light. And Jaemin is glad he did, as the other’s hands immediately go to grip his waist, his mouth immediately finding home on the skin of his neck.  
Jaemin can't help the whine that slips past his lips, not when his neck is one of the most sensitive parts of his body. There's something exhilarating about someone who's practically a stranger to be kissing him like this, to push him against the counter until he feels it digging into his lower back. Until he feels Jeno push his hips flush against his own.

He's so glad he's not alone with the boner in his pants, seeing as Jeno is also hard when he grinds their hips together.

Jaemin is also glad that the music is thrumming at an ungodly volume, clearly loud enough to mask the way he moans when he feels Jeno's hard on rub against his own.  
Jeno, on the other hand, can't get enough of the sounds leaving Jaemin's mouth. It only encourages him to continue harsher, to push a hand between their bodies and grab onto Jaemin's bulge through his jeans.

"You're a mess," Jeno grunts, realizing how hard Jaemin was under his palm. "But you're hot too, so I'll let it slide."

Jaemin should be annoyed at Jeno's words, but instead he finds himself feeling hotter when someone as good looking as Jeno has just called him hot. Granted, he also said mess, but Jaemin chooses to focus on the latter part of the sentence.

"You're hot," Jaemin moans, not registering how stupid he sounds until after the words leave his mouth. Honestly speaking, he should've thought the words over more in his head before letting them slip past his lips, but he's a bit too distracting with Jeno grinding the heel of his palm against his dick. "So hot."

Yeah, Jaemin needs a filter.

But he doesn't think Jeno hates it, not with the way he chuckles into his ear. And sure, it sounds more cocky and condescending than anything else, but it's something, nonetheless.

"Yeah?" Jeno asks, sounding full of himself when he finally looks at Jaemin again. The latter doesn't know why it sounds so hot, especially because cocky people weren't really Jaemin's cup of tea, but he was extremely aroused so maybe his judgement wasn't the clearest.  
So he nods at Jeno, and he smirks again, and it's so infuriating because it sets something ablaze in the pit of his stomach. 

“You’re gonna come like this,” Jeno growls into his ear, and he must have had some alcohol to sip, because he knows that there’s absolutely no way sober him would let his next words slip past his lips. 

“I am?” And he sounds so dazed, so pliant, and that’s probably because he is. He doesn’t know for sure though, he isn’t coherent enough because if anything, he’s drunk off of Jeno. 

Jeno and his weirdly inticiing power to have him be this pliant, to obey this much. Jeno and the weird way he makes Jaemin not care that they’re in the middle of a packed club, where he could taste everything around them. Jeno and the way he makes Jaemin not mind coming undone in the middle of a club on a Friday night, sober. 

Some people are just that intoxicating, right? Some people just have a certain type of power, some people just have the ability to keep a hold on their prey, and Jeno, Jeno has the ability to make Jaemin stay pressed against the bar counter and just take it. 

“Yeah, you are. And then you’re gonna go find your friends and act like you didn’t come in your pants because of a stranger.”

God, Jeno’s words are absolutely filthy, way too dirty to be spoken in public, but it doesn’t stop him from letting the words get to his head, let the words work their magic in bringing Jaemin closer to the edge. 

He’s so extremely close, with Jeno mouthing at his neck again, still speaking loud enough to where Jaemin can hear the pure filth he says. The worst part is that by this point, he doesn’t even care if Jeno is being loud enough to attract other people’s attention, he doesn't care if he’s loud enough to the point where other people can hear him. 

That’s another thing, Jeno has the ability to make Jaemin ignore the current situation they’re in, and makes Jaemin feel like they’re the only ones in the room, despite that being the farthest thing from the truth. 

The heel of Jeno’s hand digs into his boner, and Jaemin feels everything come crashing down at once; the heat, the pleasure, the shame of letting Jeno palm him to completion in public. 

“You’re not a stranger,” Jaemin cries as he moans, maybe for his own sanity, maybe it’ll make himself feel better about coming when he barely knows Jeno. 

Jeno’s hand doesn’t let up, and neither does his mouth at his neck. He’s probably gonna look like he got mauled, and it’ll probably be embarrassing to go outside, but that’s a problem for future Jaemin to worry about. Present time Jaemin is focused on coming down from his orgasmic high, feeling all his thoughts muddle into one and feeling his nerve endings sparking. 

Jeno comes up from his neck, and brings the hand that was busy up to cup his cheek, and it’s everything except sweet. 

It’s cocky. 

It’s enerving. 

It’s hot, for fuck’s sake. 

“You really are a mess,” he whispers, tapping Jaemin’s cheek with his thumb twice. He drops his hand after that, and backs away from him. There’s distance between them now, and suddenly, the gravity of what just happened dawns onto Jaemin.

“Maybe I’ll see you around, Jaemin.”

As he watches Jeno walk away, Jaemin doesn’t think he’s ever felt this embarrassed. 

Jeno knows his name. He was never just a stranger, and Jeno knows that. 

Jeno knows him. 

❅

Jaemin is lucky enough to escape Renjun’s merciless interrogation about what he’s seen last night, with the excuse that he had to meet up with a friend for a study date. And he’s not lying, but he shouldn’t be too giddy about his excuse, not when it’s a study date with Donghyuck at his dorm. 

Jaemin should’ve thought these things through before he let Jeno have his way with him. 

He’s so mortified as he walks to Donghyuck’s dorm, constantly fiddling with his turtleneck. He’s lucky it’s the middle of March, or else the walk to Donghyuck’s dorm would've been even more gruesome. He just hopes Donghyuck doesn’t ask too many questions, especially if Jeno is home. 

God, Jaemin didn’t even think of that part; what if Jeno is home? 

Jaemin wants the ground to swallow him whole, and he feels like he could start crying because of the endless possibilities running through his mind. His mind is a dangerous thing, especially when it’s almost noon and he’s on his way to his hookup’s shared dorm. 

Could Jaemin even call Jeno his hookup? Now that he thinks about it, he didn't even repay Jeno the favour, didn’t even offer to before the latter had walked away. Jesus Christ, as if he couldn’t be mortified enough, he’s now a shitty hookup on top of all the other things Jeno probably finds dumb about him. 

He’s stupidly nervous when he’s standing in front of Donghyuck and Jeno’s closed dorm room, and his hand is trembling slightly as he knocks. 

It’s stupid, he knows, he’s being dumb. Hooking up isn’t that big of a deal, especially in university and especially when it took place in a club. Jeno is probably sleeping like a baby, not a damn thought about Jaemin. And that’s how Jaemin should be too. 

So he takes a breath, sucks it up, and reminds himself that this isn’t a big deal. It's not even like he’s here for Jeno, he’s here for Donghyuck. His good friend. It’s just a coincidence that Donghyuck is Jeno’s roommate. It’s just his luck that Jeno is Donghyuck’s roommate. 

It’s also just his luck that Jeno is the one who opens the door. 

“Oh,” Jeno smirks, leaning against the doorframe. He’s wearing basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, glasses perched up on his nose. It’s not something he hasn’t seen before, Jaemin has been to their dorm during random times of the day. He just never paid mind to Jeno.

Now, however, with Jeno looking like he just rolled out of bed, and also looking equally as hot as he did last night (how he does it, Jaemin doesn’t have a clue), Jaemin doesn’t have a choice but to pay mind to Jeno. 

His smirk is as infuriating as it was last night. 

“I’m here for Donghyuck,” Jaemin clarifies, shifting his weight to his other leg and clearing his throat. He knows he’s probably blushing, if the sudden heat radiating off of his cheeks is anything to go by. He normally doesn’t see his hookups the morning after, so he doesn’t necessarily know how to act right now. 

“Not me?” The other teases, a tiny frown making its way onto his face. Either way, he steps aside and lets Jaemin in, closing the door behind him. “That’s a bummer, I got excited seeing you.” 

Jaemin wants to hit Jeno, but that wouldn’t be the nicest thing to do. Besides, Jeno didn’t do anything, it was just clearer to see how annoying he was when Jaemin wasn’t clouded by lust and his sex drive. 

“Where’s Donghyuck?” He ends up asking, in hopes of changing the topic and cutting their conversation short.   
“Showering,” Jeno easily answers, sitting down on a chair opposite of where Jaemin sat himself down on the couch. He rests his elbows on his knees as he looks at Jaemin— he’s staring, and he knows it— but his facial expression doesn’t give anything away. 

A few more seconds pass by in silence, until Jeno quirks his head to the side. 

“Why a turtleneck?” He asks innocently, and of course, because everything works opposite of Jaemin’s favour, he starts blushing. 

“Shut up,” he hisses, crossing his arms over his chest and looking anywhere but Jeno. He mentally curses Donghyuck for choosing such an inconvenient time to shower, but it isn’t his fault that Jaemin let Jeno do… That last night. 

“That’s no way to talk to a stranger,” Jeno hums, and Jaemin glares at him.

“Stop being a dick, we’re not strangers,” Jaemin snaps, and Jeno seems to like that, smirking again and leaning back into the chair. He gives Jaemin a once over, and suddenly, the air is too hot. The sun shines too bright through the window, and the atmosphere is heavy with something they’re both familiar with. 

“Speaking of dick,” Jeno starts, standing up from his chair. He takes small and slow steps forward, until he’s standing in front of where Jaemin is sitting. There’s still a respectable amount of distance between them, but something tells Jaemin that it won’t be there for long. “I’m afraid I left you before you could return the favour.”

To be fair, Jaemin had been thinking about this. The thought crossed his mind a few minutes after Jeno had left last night, but quickly vanished once Renjun came stomping his way. He also thought about it for a quick second before coming here, but he didn’t think Jeno would bring it up. Granted, given their encounter last night, Jaemin shouldn’t expect Jeno to be anything less than bold.

“Well that’s your loss,” Jaemin says, not letting himself falter in front of the other again. Last night was a heat of the moment type of thing. He was already somewhat pissed off because Renjun had abandoned him, and then he was taken aback by how good Jeno looked, and it’s not like he had control about whether or not his dick wanted to spring up. And then Jeno got all commanding on him and— Yeah. It was definitely a heat of the moment thing. 

“Can’t I cash it in now?” 

To Jaemin, it seems like Jeno is used to getting what he wants. He seems like the type who doesn’t have to ask for a lot of things; since they’re handed to him. He expects Jaemin to do something right now, and maybe he’s good at the little game he plays, if Jaemin’s answer is anything to go by. 

“Donghyuck is here,” he reasons, looking up suspiciously at Jeno. He’d taken a step closer, and his knees would almost be touching Jeno’s, but there’s still that little bit of distance between them, just less respectful this time. “Are you crazy?”

“You’re the crazy one,” Jeno fires back, doing the thing he did last night: assert himself out of nowhere. One of Jeno’s hands comes up to hold the backrest of the couch, and he leans in ever so slightly. It’s still enough for Jaemin to lean back a bit. “Would you let just anyone touch you? If it wasn’t me who came up to you yesterday, would you still be wearing a turtleneck?” 

The implications behind Jeno’s words have Jaemin’s thoughts crashing into one, and he would really appreciate it if Donghyuck would come out of the shower now. Because if Donghyuck were here, his mind wouldn’t be clouded with Jeno, and Jeno alone. Jeno, whose face is right in front of his. Jeno, who's looking at him with the same eyes he used before. Jeno, who's waiting for the okay, like he did not even fifteen hours ago. 

If Donghyuck were here, Jaemin probably wouldn’t have nodded his head, once again, putting the ball in Jeno’s court. 

He can’t help that Jeno is sexually intriguing. 

“I’ll make it quick,” Jeno grunts, using his other, unoccupied, hand to pull the waistband of his shorts and underwear, only far enough down so that he could pull his cock out. 

And Jesus fucking Christ, Jaemin is going to lose his mind. 

Jeno is huge. Bigger than Jaemin has seen in any porn, and he’s only half hard. 

Maybe he should’ve kept his nervousness in his own head, because one of Jeno’s hands is coming to tilt his face up. When Jaemin meets Jeno’s face, he looks disgustingly smug. 

“Reflex?” He asks, with a gentle undertone. Jaemin knows what he’s asking, and the implication that what he’d do depends on his answer makes him want to explode. 

Nonetheless, Jaemin stays truthful and shakes his head.   
“Then it shouldn’t be a problem?” Jeno says, as if it were obvious. 

Jaemin doesn’t say anything else, just continues to stare at Jeno’s length in front of him. He guesses he was taking too long to figure out what to do (don’t blame him, he’s trying to process what to do with… It. It’s huge, probably heavy, but he knows he doesn’t have a lot of time because Donghyuck could come into the living room at any given second), because Jeno is suddenly pressing the head of his dick against Jaemin’s lips. The surprise effect the action carries causes Jaemin’s lips to immediately part open, and Jeno uses the fact to his advantage, pushing his cock all the way down Jaemin’s throat.

And fucking hell, does it burn. Thankfully, Jeno doesn’t move yet, simply takes a breath to steady himself. Jaemin kinda prides himself, knowing that the simple fact of him not having a gag reflex affects Jeno that much. 

“Eyes on me,” Jeno snaps, the same way he did last night. Jaemin doesn’t particularly know what to think when he immediately obeys the command, eyes fleeting up to meet Jeno’s. They’re dark, and it’s so obvious that he’s enjoying the warmth and length of Jaemin’s throat. At least he knows that he wasn’t the only one who’s affected by… Whatever they're doing. 

Jeno, on the other hand, thinks Jaemin looks pretty like this. With his lips stretched thin around his cock, with his eyes blinking tearily up at him. His hair is also pink, and Jeno thinks it adds a sense of innocence. 

Jeno pulls his hips back, slowly, to feel the drag of Jaemin’s throat around him. He doesn’t leave too far before thrusting back into the other’s mouth, hearing him swallow around the length. 

Despite feeling ashamed by how little power he has at the moment, Jaemin lets out a moan when Jeno grips onto his hair, pulling him into his hips. His eyes squeeze shut in either mortification or pleasure, he couldn’t tell, but he moans again when Jeno grinds circles against his mouth. 

Jaemin blames feeling this aroused over not having sucked a dick in a really long time, and definitely not because Jeno is pulling at his hair and practically cutting off his airflow with his cock. 

And then, as if to bring him back to reality, he hears the water turn off. 

His eyes snap open, alarmed, and he’s frantically looking up at Jeno. 

But Jeno doesn’t pay the water any mind, too busy looking at Jaemin, who’s staring up at him with fear and tears in his eyes. Jeno thinks he’s probably sick, because he loves being the cause of Jaemin looking so frantic.   
Jaemin tries pulling off, but Jeno only laughs, now using both his hands to grip onto the hair on the back of Jaemin’s head. He pulls Jaemin away a little, not too much, and pulls back on his hair, making Jaemin look straight up at him. 

“You don’t stop until I come,” he says, voice surprisingly stable for someone who’s dick is three quarters down someone’s throat. “I don’t fucking care if he sees you crying over my cock.”

And Jaemin? Jaemin fucking moans at the words, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he relaxes his throat even more, taking Jeno deeper in his throat. He blames it on wanting Jeno to come quickly so that they could fix themselves before Donghyuck shows up, but maybe that’s just an excuse to distract him from the fact that Jeno is turning him on to the max. 

“Of course you’d like that,” Jeno scoffs, pistoning his hips in and out of Jaemin’s throat fast. “Turning to any guy who will give you attention, taking my cock like a good bitch.” 

Jaemin doesn’t remember ever telling Jeno about all his kinks, but here Jeno is, continuously ticking things off of his list with the more he speaks. 

He knows he probably looks like a mess, from the perspective Jeno has. His jaw hurts and his eyes are blurry with tears, and what’s worse is that he’s so fucking hard in his pants. 

Jaemin wonders what kind of friend he is, coming to Donghyuck’s dorm to study, but instead ends up with his roommate throat fucking him before he even go to say hello to Donghyuck. 

But as long as Donghyuck doesn’t find out, there’s nothing to say, right? 

He’s semi grateful and semi disappointed when he feels Jeno still his hips and feels his cum shoot down his throat, choking on it with the sheer amount.   
Jeno pulls out and away, immediately tucking himself back into his shorts, as if nothing happened. He then looks at Jaemin. Looks at the mess of his hair, looks at the red of his cheeks, the tears in his eyes, the swollen lips. 

Unconsciously, he licks his lips. 

“You’re a mess,” Jeno settles on sighing, before he brings his palm down harshly on the bulge between his legs.   
Jaemin let’s out a sound halfway between a cry and a moan. His legs want to snap shut immediately, but Jeno’s other hand slams over his mouth, and Jaemin suddenly forgets how to do anything. 

“Shut the fuck up. Unless you want your friend to see what a whore you are for me,” Jeno seethes, palming Jaemin just like he did last night. Except this time, it’s more intense with the freedom they have in the living room. It might also be because Jaemin likes the thrill of knowing they might get caught, but it’s not like he’d tell Jeno that. 

Jaemin’s kind of grateful Jeno is shutting him up with his hand over his mouth, because he’s letting out all sorts of embarrassing sounds, sounds he shouldn’t be letting out if his dick wasn’t even being directly touched. 

Jeno works his hand harder, and Jaemin squeezes his eyes shut. He gasps against the hand over his mouth, both of his hands instinctively grabbing onto Jeno’s wrist, holding his hand between his legs as he shakes and sobs through his second orgasm in twenty four hours. 

Once Jaemin has calmed down, Jeno removes his hand, giving Jaemin a once over. He smirks when he sees how out of it he is, and bends down to whisper in his ear, while fixing his hair at the same time. 

“We’re not even anymore. You owe me.” 

And with that, Jeno backs away, winks, and leaves him for dead when Donghyuck walks in, visibly confused. 

❅

When Jeno said that Jaemin owed him, he didn’t know that’d mean Jeno would text him three days later.   
Jeno could’ve just talked to him at volleyball practice? Could’ve cornered him in the changing rooms after everyone else had left; it’s not like Jaemin would’ve outwardly been against it. Especially if they were alone this time, for fuck’s sake. They’ve only fooled around twice but both scenarios were in the presence of others.   
Either way, despite Jeno not doing anything about it whenever he sees Jaemin at practice, the last thing he expected was for Jeno to text him. Last time he checked, he most definitely didn’t give him his phone number? 

His curiosity is satiated soon enough though, when Jeno admits to Donghyuck giving him his number. Maybe Jaemin will have a word or two with Donghyuck later on, he’ll see. 

But for now, all Jaemin can do is walk his way to the gyms, where Jeno has asked them to meet. He’s not particularly ashamed about meeting with Jeno, he just needs to make sure that they’re going to be talking before anything else happens. That’s what Jeno said anyway; he wants to talk to Jaemin. 

When he opens the big gymnasium doors, only half of the lights are on, and Jeno is already there. Jaemin hadn’t really ever been alone in the gym, so the emptiness and the echo of everything is a bit overwhelming. 

Along with that though, it dawns on him that he’s finally alone with Jeno. And well, that’s just the most overwhelming. More overwhelming than the echo and emptiness. 

“Yay, you’re here,” Jeno says, and Jaemin startles. His voice is so loud when there’s no one else around, but he still hesitantly makes his way to stand in front of the other. 

“I won’t do anything until you say what you want to,” Jaemin announces, making sure he clears that off from the get go. Even though all their encounters leading to something sexual, talking shouldn’t be that big of a deal, right? Jaemin clears his throat. “I mean, that’s why you asked me here, right?” 

Jeno hums, nodding his head slightly at what Jaemin said. Then, he does that thing that always makes Jaemin flush all over; gives him a once over. It’s probably the attention that Jaemin preens under, and definitely not how Jeno licks his lips. 

“Yeah. I have a proposition,” he starts, taking a few steps closer to Jaemin. He stops when there’s merely two feet between them, and he cuts right to the chase. “Obviously, you like my dick.” 

Jaemin splutters, heat rapidly rising to his cheeks. He suddenly finds it extremely hard to breathe, and extremely hard to look at Jeno. He averts his eyes, and pretends like he can’t see Jeno smirk out of his peripheral vision. 

“And if it wasn’t obvious enough, I like the way you listen to me,” he continues, only furthering the rush of heat Jaemin feels on his face. This is single handedly the most embarrassing conversation Jaemin has ever had with another person, and despite Jeno’s words being true, it doesn’t make listening to them any easier. 

It’s weird, because they’ve interacted a whole of two times, and they’ve barely had a proper conversation together. And it doesn’t help that they weren’t strangers before all this started, Jaemin finds it kind of awkward how they knew of each other, having spent hours in the same room together without any interest in the other.

“What are you getting at?” Jaemin finally gets out.   
Suddenly, the wall behind Jeno looks enticing. “I thought we weren’t gonna do anything until we talked.”

“This is what I wanted to talk about,” Jeno shrugs, taking another step closer to Jaemin. The distance between their faces decreases drastically, and Jaemin finds it hard to breathe all over again. “Let’s make this a casual thing.”

Again, Jaemin’s thoughts all muddle into one. He knows what Jeno’s talking about though, he isn’t stupid, but he just doesn’t know how to react. He’s never been asked such a suggestion, and he doesn’t know how to respond.

“Like…?” Jaemin trails off, not knowing how to word his question. 

Jeno seems to catch on though, and he shrugs again. Jaemin doesn’t understand how he talks about this stuff so lightly, but to each their own he guesses. 

“Like hooking up and stuff,” he explains shortly. “One rule though,” Jeno adds, taking another half step closer to Jaemin, smiling slightly. “We will be exclusive. Don’t go around catching stuff, I like things… Messy, if you understand.” 

Jaemin feels all the air get knocked out of his lungs because yes, for fuck’s sake he understands. Jeno likes it raw and wet and fucking messy, and Jaemin might just explode right then and there. 

“Is this like a schedule?” Jaemin asks, tilting his head to the side slightly. “Like a Monday, Thursday type of thing.”

“It’s a whenever we want type of thing,” Jeno answers, and their conversation feels so casual, it’s like they’re not even talking about sex. 

“I have a rule too,” Jaemin blurts out, surprising himself, and Jeno. But it’s not that much to say, Jeno had a rule, so Jaemin was allowed to have a rule too, right? 

“Go on,” he prompts, seeming intrigued by what Jaemin may say. 

“Don’t tell anyone,” Jaemin says, firm in the way he speaks. “If someone happens to find out, it’s fine, but don’t… Go around telling people, okay?” 

Jaemin isn’t necessarily ashamed to walk around saying that he’s exclusively fooling around with Lee Jeno, but he also knows that his friends and other people might get the wrong idea. And it’s not like people who weren’t his friends would find out, but he just wants to give it some time. 

“I can’t let everyone know that you’re mine to play with?” Jeno asks cockily, raising you and eyebrow and bringing his hand up. He cups Jaemin’s chin, and lets his thumb sit on Jaemin’s lower lip. 

Jaemin hates the way he opens his mouth almost immediately. Jeno smirks, pushing his thumb in and watching how Jaemin closes his lips around the digit. He’s looking up at Jeno, and the latter finds it a bit too hard to look away from his doe like eyes. 

Jaemin shakes his head softly to answer Jeno’s question.

“Fair enough,” he whispers, tilting Jaemin’s up slightly. “You can be my dirty secret.”

❅

And a dirty secret did he become. Not that he minded, not when he knew what his time with Jeno would entail. 

They meet up two to three times a week, no set days. Sometimes it’s on Jaemin’s accord, feeling a bit tense and wanting some relief, and sometimes it’s Jeno sending him a dick pic with the simple caption of ‘Here. Now’. 

Jaemin has grown more comfortable around Jeno, not really too shy to start anything or voice to Jeno what he wants. It’s a nice give and take they have going on, and it’s especially nice tonight, when Jaemin calls Jeno over, knowing that Renjun was staying the night with Yukhei. He has their apartment to himself, and he decides to use that to his advantage. 

As shocking as it may sound, he and Jeno have never had actual sex. They fool around a lot; grinding, handjobs, blowjobs, toys, but they haven’t gone all the way. It’s mainly because they never have the time or privacy, not that Jaemin wasn’t a fan of the thrill of someone walking in, but it’s a different thrill when someone walks in on Jeno’s cock in his mouth versus his ass.

But that’s gonna change tonight; Jaemin will make sure of it. At this point he’s not afraid to admit it, he’s not afraid to say that after sucking on and holding Jeno’s cock more times than he can count on both hands, he wants it somewhere else now. 

It’s been around a month since they’ve both agreed to their terms, and let’s just say that Jaemin doesn’t regret his decision. Jeno is good at what he does, knows how to what and when to do what. He’s also really good at unintentionally pulling out all of Jaemin’s kinks, Jaemin has yet to verbally tell Jeno what he likes. It’s kinda scary, how Jeno just knows, but he’s not really in the position to complain. 

When Jaemin hears a knock on the door, he’s more ecstatic than he thought he would be. He hasn’t had sex in over a month, Jeno being the reason for it. He understands the importance of being exclusive, especially with the things they do, but it doesn’t mean that Jaemin isn’t allowed to miss being fucked. 

But Jeno is going to change that tonight. 

Hopefully. 

“Hey,” Jeno greets, smiling slightly at Jaemin’s appearance. He looks a bit like a mess, as on brand as it is, with his hair sticking up and his shirt way too big, wrinkled and practically falling off of his shoulders. His shorts have a stain on them, and Jeno wants to laugh, but he doesn’t want to be mean. 

Despite their… Relationship (?) starting off of their sexual attraction towards each other, Jaemin and Jeno have become friends. They no longer find the need to pay no mind to each other’s presence during volleyball practices and games, and they even end up having fun and laugh when Jaemin sees him when he’s over with Donghyuck at their dorm. 

They’re kinda close now, Jaemin would definitely say that he holds him as close as he holds Donghyuck, Mark and Yukhei. Not Renjun, because Renjun is still his bestest friend in the whole wide world, but higher than Donghyuck, Mark and Yukhei. I mean, Jeno’s the only one who’s seen his dick so, that has some value, right?   
Regardless, they also find themselves hanging out without other people with them. Sometimes they grab something to eat after volleyball, stay to practice more alone (to be fair, that normally leads to other stuff), and Jaemin even found himself heading over to Donghyuck’s dorm for Jeno instead. 

“Hi,” Jaemin perks up, reaching for Jeno’s wrist and dragging him inside. He reaches around him to close the door, only to push Jeno against it immediately after. “I want you to fuck me,” he announces into the other’s neck, hands already roaming under his shirt. 

“Right to it then,” Jeno snorts, and Jaemin is so used to these comments that they don’t phase him anymore. “But I was wondering how long you’d last without asking for it.”

Jaemin scowls, looking up at Jeno from where his head was positioned pouting slightly when all he gets is a smirk in return. He knew Jeno was cocky, even more so when he was dominant, but it never failed to make Jaemin poke at him. 

“I’m not gonna beg for it,” Jaemin scoffs, wrapping his arms around Jeno’s waist under his shirt. He pulls their chests flush together, resting his chin on the other’s sternum while he looks up at him. “I know you want to too.”

“Do I?” Jeno asks, feigning cluelessness again. “I don’t think I’ve said so,” he hums, chuckling when Jaemin frowns again. Jeno brings a hand up to hold Jaemin’s cheek. “I’ll decide what I want to do with you, understood?” 

Jaemin nods his head, but can’t hide the twinkle in his eyes from the possibility of getting fucked for the first time in forever. If this was a month ago, he wouldn’t even be able to look Jeno in the eyes, but now he can confidently lead him to his room. 

Character development, he guesses. 

Jeno pushes him down on the bed, crawling over him with one knee between his legs. He dives into Jaemin’s neck, already trailing wet kisses up and down the column of his throat. Jaemin is positive he still has fading bruises from the last time they saw each other, but can’t find it in him to tell Jeno to not leave marks. 

It’s a weird kind of excitement, sometimes leaving his hickeys out in the open for people to gawk at. But that’s only sometimes though, Jaemin wouldn't be able to deal with the stares he gets from people all the time. 

Soon enough, much to his delight, he feels one of Jeno’s hands travel up his thigh, until he’s groping the inner flesh. He licks around his freshest bruise before lifting his head up, making sure Jaemin is looking at him before he speaks.

“You need to be one hundred percent positive,” he grunts, cocking up an eyebrow when Jaemin repeats saying yes. “And fucking use your safeword because I’m not going easy on you.”

Jaemin moans simply at the thought of what Jeno could do with full reign to his body instead of only his lower regions. 

“Okay,” he nods, a bit too vigorously for it to be considered normal. 

“And one more thing,” Jeno adds, smirking when Jaemin groans in frustration. Jeno shuts him up easily with fingers in his mouth before continuing. “Call me Sir.”

And yep, it’s official. Jaemin is completely hard in his pants. It doesn’t even make sense, this is Jeno’s kink, but Jaemin loves the idea of addressing Jeno with that title. He guesses they’re just that sexually compatible. 

“Okay,” Jaemin agrees, words coming out a bit muffled with Jeno’s fingers in his mouth. Unsatisfied with his answer, Jeno raises up an eyebrow expectantly. “Okay Sir.” He corrects, already feeling a hot flush of arousal wash over his body. 

“Good,” Jeno hums, finally satisfied. He pulls his fingers out of Jaemin’s mouth, wiping the saliva on the latter’s cheek. He stares at the younger boy, before sitting back and smirking. “Beg for it.”

“What?” Jaemin croaks out, suppressing the whine that wants to escape his throat. 

“I said beg for it. Don’t make me repeat myself again.” 

And Jeno sounds sterner now, letting Jaemin know that things have officially started. 

Jaemin gulps.

“Please Sir,” he starts. “Please fuck me. Want your cock.” He’s never done this before, has never had to beg someone for their dick, but he guesses he doesn’t really mind with Jeno. At this point, what does he have to lose?

“How bad?” Jeno taunts, one hand coming up to squeeze at the flesh at his thigh. 

“So bad Sir, please,” Jaemin whines, Jeno’s fingers digging into his skin doing nothing but render him more and more aroused. “I want it.”

“Do you think about it? Do you think about my cock?” Jeno keeps coming at him with all the things he’ll never admit he likes hearing, and it makes his head spin along with making his blood boil. Jeno is so extremely shameless with these kinds of things, and Jaemin guesses it should be taken as a compliment, that Jeno is comfortable enough around him, but instead it only makes his breathing unstable. 

“All the time,” Jaemin ends up admitting, feeding into what Jeno wants to hear. It isn’t that hard to, especially when it’s the truth. Jaemin has had the insatiable need for someone to fuck him for the past two weeks, and all he could think about was Jeno’s thick cock breaching into him, think about how good it’ll probably feel the way Jeno likes it; wet and messy. “Think about how good it’ll feel, how fat it is.”

Jaemin should be embarrassed, but that’s another thing; Jeno doesn’t give him a reason to be embarrassed. Jeno doesn’t say anything when Jaemin moans around the cock down his throat, doesn’t say anything when Jaemin sobs out in pleasure when he slaps him, doesn’t say anything when he calls Jaemin all the nasty words in the dictionary. And Jaemin can’t help but think it’s because Jeno likes it too. 

“Of course you do,” he coos, and it’s so condescending that it’s hot, sending sparks of arousal down to Jaemin’s tummy. “Fucking whore.” He spits after, slapping his inner thigh harshly. 

Jaemin moans louder, at the name and the pain, nodding his head subconsciously. 

“Your whore.” 

“That’s right,” Jeno growls, pulling Jaemin’s shirt up and over his head. “Eyes on me.” 

Jaemin thinks that’s Jeno’s favourite phrase. Nonetheless, he focuses his eyes on the boy in front of him, and watches as Jeno takes off his shirt. 

And Jaemin’s seen it tens of times before, but Jeno is so fucking hot, with defined muscles and the prettiest proportions. He has marks on his chest, courtesy of Jaemin, and Jaemin just thinks the hues of purple and blue make him look even more attractive. 

“Off,” Jeno commands, nudging his head in the direction of Jaemin’s shorts. Jaemin pulls down both his shorts and underwear in one go, tossing them aside onto the floor. He watches as Jeno reaches over and into the drawer of his bedside table, retrieving the lube. He’s used it one too many times to not know where it is, honestly. 

“Open,” he says again, elbowing lightly at his knees.   
Jaemin spreads his legs over Jeno’s, wide enough to give the latter a view of the ruby red jewel nestled between his cheeks. 

“Jesus,” Jeno groans, coming closer to see what exactly Jaemin had going on. “You knew we’d do this, didn’t you?” 

“Yes Sir,” Jaemin pants, nerves on fire when Jeno starts playing with the plug. He gently pulls the you out twice before being rough with it, slamming it back right into Jaemin’s prostate. “Fuck!” Jaemin cries, legs wanting to close instinctively. 

Jeno slaps the top of his thigh. 

“Stay open for me, you fucking bitch,” he spits at the same time he moves the plug in and out of Jaemin’s hole faster. Along with the wet and slick sounds of lube, Jaemin mewls louder than he’d like to admit. 

“Yes Sir,” Jaemin whines, one of his hands going up and under his t-shirt. He flicks his own nipples, feeling the sensation ripple through his body until they reach his dick, which sits hard on his stomach. “Sir please,” he begs again. 

“Did I say you get to decide?” Jeno growls, the hand that wasn’t playing with the plug coming up to grab his cheeks, hard and painful. 

“N-No Sir, I’m sorry Sir,” Jaemin apologizes, finding it hard to speak with the way Jeno is holding his face. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it though. 

“Better fucking be,” Jeno seethes, dropping Jaemin’s face and slapping his right cheek once. Not as hard as he’s done before, but enough for Jaemin to feel it and moan at the feeling. 

He goes back to torturing Jaemin with the plug, sometimes jabbing the toy into his prostate rapidly, and then switching to moving slowly, avoiding that one spot entirely. 

Jeno is good at a lot of things. Driving Jaemin insane is one of them. 

“Take off your shirt,” Jeno spits, and Jaemin is quick to oblige, despite getting tangled with his enthusiasm. He throws his shirt away onto the floor, and notes that Jeno is also stepping out of his sweatpants and underwear, tossing them onto the floor as well. They’re both naked now, and Jaemin feels his stomach coil with anticipation. “Now hold yourself open, wide.”

Jaemin does just that, hooking his knees over his arms and keeping his legs out of Jeno’s way. He’s beyond the point of being embarrassed by this position, and he guesses that’s a good thing that came out of constantly hooking up with Jeno; how comfortable it was at this point. 

Jeno lubes up his fingers, a lot, just like he said he liked it. He doesn’t tell Jaemin before he pushes three fingers in at once, and Jaemin can’t bring himself to hate the burn. 

It hurts so good. 

He vocalizes as much, feeling another wave of arousal wash over him when Jeno coos condescendingly. 

“Just my fingers? You’re gonna be a mess once I get my cock in you,” he smirks, scissoring and stretching him open. His pace doesn’t relent, stays vigorous and fast.   
Jeno has a thing for building the atmosphere up. He does it every time; promises of making Jaemin cry and having him choke and beg for him to stop, and he never disappoints. Jaemin knows that this instance isn’t any different, and he can’t wait to become a mess. 

“Sir please, fuck!” Jaemin sobs, feeling himself clench on Jeno’s, now four, fingers. He could come any minute, with all the stimulation Jeno is giving him, but that’d ruin all the fun. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come!” 

“No the fuck you’re not,” Jeno snarls, immediately withdrawing his fingers. He instead clamps them around the base of his dick, and Jaemin cries out at the feeling of emptiness. “You come after, and only after I do. Understand?” 

Jaemin nods, not really processing Jeno’s words completely. His mind is fuzzy, and all filled with Jeno, and he can’t get a coherent thought out. Maybe he’ll regret not really knowing that Jeno said, but that’s for him to deal with later. 

It doesn’t take long after that, Jeno doesn’t waste much time drenching his cock in an obscene amount of lube. The nice part about that is that he doesn’t have to worry too much about Jeno’s girth hurting him. 

Jeno also meant it when he said that he wasn’t going to go easy on him, and Jaemin is reminded of that fact when Jeno slams into him all at once. He doesn’t even give him more than fifteen second to adjust before he’s ramming in and out of his body. 

Jaemin can’t contain the loud screams of pleasure from escaping his throat, can’t keep his whimpers contained when Jeno hits his prostate dead on. Jaemin knew that sex with Jeno would be good, but he didn’t think it’d be this fucking good. Jeno’s probably some sex god, because Jaemin doesn’t think he’s ever had it this good in his entire life. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Jeno groans, clasping his fingers around Jaemin’s neck to shut him up. “Unless you want all your neighbours to hear you scream like a slut,” he continues, not giving Jaemin time to answer before he’s bringing his face close to Jaemin’s. He closes his hand tighter around Jaemin’s neck before speaking. “You’d probably like that though, wouldn’t you? Want everyone to know who’s making you cry over their cock.”

And Jeno isn’t even wrong, which is the part that has Jaemin nodding, the part that makes tears of humiliation spring to his eyes. He gargles out moans around Jeno’s tight grip, whimpering when the sensations teeter the line of being too much and just enough.

“Say it,” Jeno spits, unleashing Jaemin from his grip. “Say you love my cock.”

“I love it Sir!” Jaemin screams, choking on a cry when Jeno tweaks a nipple between his fingers. “I love your cock, I love it, I love it Sir!”

“Such a fucking bitch,” Jeno groans, slapping down harshly on Jaemin’s thigh once again. He’s probably gonna notice how red they’ll be in a few hours, but that’s the least of his worries right now. 

“I’m gonna come Sir,” Jaemin whispers, voice hoarse from the way Jeno had choked him, and from the way he was screaming. 

Jeno doesn’t say anything, too focused on chasing his own orgasm. He doesn’t warn Jaemin before he’s coming in him, doesn’t let up his pace, fucking everything back into him. 

At the sensation of Jeno’s cum filling him up, Jaemin cries as he feels his orgasm rip through his body.   
The only sounds in the room are the slight squelches from Jeno slowing down, and their ragged breathing.   
Jaemin sniffs, limbs and hips aching when Jeno finally pulls out. He doesn’t let Jaemin let down his legs though, watching as his cum flows out of the latter.

After everything, Jeno staring at his mess of an asshole is what renders him embarrassed. 

“Stop looking,” Jaemin groans, finally letting his legs fall. He winces at the soreness, but knows his ass and back are gonna be worse. 

“What? Can’t look at my whore?” Jeno teases, but he does come back up. “I’m gonna use your shower,” he announces, picking up his discarded clothes and making his way to the bathroom. 

“Whatever.”

❅

After the first time they had sex, it just doesn’t seem to stop. Jaemin’s left sore at least twice a week, and as much as it is inconvenient, he can’t find it in himself to complain. 

The sex is fucking good. 

The company is also enjoyable too. On countless occasions, did Jaemin have to explain to Renjun that he’s going out to hang out with Jeno, studying with Jeno, eating with Jeno, shopping with Jeno… 

Renjun isn’t dumb; he’s suspicious, and also the only one who Jaemin has told about their little arrangement.   
But Renjun also has brain cells, so he was quick with shutting down Jaemin’s enthusiasm.

“Are you crazy?” Renjun yells, turning around from the soup he was stirring on the stove. “Don’t answer that— You are!”

Jaemin pouts, looking at Renjun from where he’s sprawled on the living room couch. 

“Why are you being mean to me? It’s fun,” Jaemin insists, dodging the spoon Renjun’s throws in his direction. “Hey! That could’ve bruised!”

“Good!” Renjun spits back. “Maybe then it would’ve scrambled your brains into place.”

Jaemin frowns now, not understanding why Renjun hates the idea of him and Jeno fooling around this much. 

“What’s wrong Injunnie? Do you not like Jeno or something?” He asks, finally getting up from the couch. Instead, he sits on a barstool at their island, having a direct view of Renjun facing him. “Is he a douche? Well, sometimes he is—”

“That’s the thing Jaemin,” Renjun sighs, putting down the spoon he was using for stirring again. “What were the details of your agreement?”

And normally, Jaemin wouldn’t say anything, would just splutter and change the subject. But this is Renjun, and he doesn’t have to hide anything from him. He’s probably done worse than this honestly, and what were all their years of friendship if Jaemin couldn’t share a dick story? 

“It’s casual, it’s whenever we want, we’re exclusive…” Jaemin trails off, trying to remember anything else. Not much from the day they settled on this agreement is in his mind, since their activities after were all that were consuming his thoughts of that day. “Oh!” He perks up, remembering the last thing they settled on before they parted ways. “No strings attached. Don’t catch feelings.”

Renjun purses his lips, turning the stove off. 

“There’s no such thing. No strings attached doesn’t exist,” he says, turning around after catching Jaemin’s confused gaze. He grabs two bowls from the cabinet, as well as two soup spoons.

“Yeah it does,” Jaemin insists, furrowing his brow slightly. “Jeno and I don’t like each other.”

“Jaemin,” Renjun sighs, sounding a bit solemn compared to how frustrated he was earlier. “There’s no such thing as ‘don’t catch feelings’. Either you will or he will, and it doesn’t have to be soon, but it will happen.”

Jaemin doesn’t say anything as he watches Renjun ladle soup into their bowls, keeps equally as silent when Renjun puts on an oven mit and takes out their garlic bread from the oven. 

“But I’m the one who suggested it in the first place,” Jaemin insists. “Because I know I won’t fall for him. He’s just really good in bed.”

Renjun places a bowl in front of Jaemin, with a piece of garlic bread sticking out on the side. His own bowl is identical, and Renjun puts it down next to Jaemin. 

“I support whatever you do,” Renjun says, sitting down on the barstool next to Jaemin. “But seriously. You don’t trust someone with your body and not have an emotional connection to them.”

Jaemin ponders over Renjun’s words, and after giving it some thought, he understands where he’s coming from. He gets Renjun’s perspective, because as much as Jeno likes to say otherwise just to get him hot, Jaemin wouldn’t trust just anyone with his body. He’d already known of Jeno their first encounter, and after that their relationship, friendliness and trust just went up. 

At the moment though, all he wanted to do was appease Renjun. Renjun loves him, and he didn’t want them to be worrying about him all the time. The thing about Renjun is that his heart was massive, and Jaemin takes up a large occupancy because of how long they’ve known each other. Jaemin feels the same, so he does understand Renjun’s concern. 

“I’ll break it off if I catch feelings,” he says, through a mouthful of garlic bread. He blows on his spoon, in attempts to cool the piping hot soup. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

Renjun sighs, knowing how stubborn Jaemin is, but he lets it go. 

Maybe he’ll try again in a week or three, but for now, he just enjoys his best friend’s company through dinner.

❅

It’s only a mere two weeks later when Renjun regrets not having that conversation again with Jaemin.   
Three later, when Mark invites Jeno and Jaemin out for dinner, which by extension from Jeno is Donghyuck, and extension from Jaemin is Renjun. 

And now, Renjun has to sit across from Jaemin as he watches his best friend’s eyes sparkle whenever he talks to Jeno. 

The thing about Renjun’s relationship with Jaemin, the one thing he prides himself in, is how he knows Jaemin better than he knows himself. He knows Jaemin better than Jaemin knows himself. And although it’s irritating sometimes, sometimes it comes in handy. Like right now, when he sees Jeno accept Jaemin’s beets off of his plate because he doesn’t like them. Or when Jeno gives Jaemin the extra carrots on his plate because he knows Jaemin likes them. 

It’s little things like that which Renjun catches on to, little things which let him know that Jaemin is slipping farther and farther in, much deeper than he would’ve allowed himself to if he were aware of his feelings. A perk about being Renjun is that he knows about Jaemin’s feelings before Jaemin himself does.

It’s nice, sometimes. This time, it’s more heartbreaking than anything. Jaemin is setting himself up to get hurt, and he doesn’t even know it. Nothing Renjun can say will smack the obvious into him, he’s always so stubborn.   
He tries not to think about it too much, deciding to focus instead on Jeno's friend, Donghyuck, who’s sitting between him and Mark. Renjun doesn’t know him that well, despite Jaemin talking about him a lot, but he’s getting to know a lot about him from this dinner. And by extension, Mark as well. 

They’re nice, and Renjun thinks they’re good company. If the five of them were to hangout again, Renjun wouldn’t be opposed to it. 

They’ve finished their main meals, and Mark insists they order dessert too. No ones opposed to that when it was Mark who was paying in the first place. 

A different waiter from the one who took their first orders comes to their table, a gentle smile on his face as he asks everyone what they’d like. One by one, they list off their choice of dessert, until the waiter looks at Jaemin.   
Jaemin doesn’t say anything, just stares at the waiter with his mouth slightly agape. Mark and Donghyuck snicker, having a slight idea towards what’s going on, and Renjun immediately looks at Jeno.

Just like he’d been afraid of, Jeno glares lightly at Jaemin. No one else notices it, not with the way Jeno only let his facade crack for a moment. 

Renjun, kicks Jaemin’s shin under the table to get him to stop being stupid. 

“Oh,” Jaemin jerks, not even looking at Renjun before he recites the desert of his choice to the waiter. He sends a charming smile the waiter’s way before the waiter smiles and dips his head, walking away with their orders. “He’s so cute,” Jaemin sighs once he’s out of earshot. 

“He looks sixteen, dude,” Donghyuck snorts, playing with the napkin on his table. 

“I’ve seen him around campus, I think he’s a freshman,” Mark supplies, and Jaemin sighs again, more dreamily. 

“So cute,” he hums, clearing his throat and sitting back up straight. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Jeno says, standing up and tucking his chair in behind him as he heads to the bathroom. 

A minute or so passes, and Jaemin feels his phone vibrate against his thigh in his pocket. He fishes his phone out and discreetly checks the message from Jeno from the lockscreen. 

‘Follow me in two minutes’ it reads. 

Jaemin furrows his eyebrows, not understanding what Jeno wants right now. Nonetheless, he waits the two minutes until he says something along the lines of his mom calling him. He excuses himself, and makes his way to the fancy looking bathrooms, courtesy of Mark’s first hefty paycheck from his internship. 

It’s empty, he notes, and before he can even look around to see where Jeno is, a hand yanks him by the elbow, pulling him deeper into the bathroom. He vaguely registers the sound of the door locking, but doesn’t pay much mind to it when Jeno has a bruising grip on his arm. 

“What—”

“I said two minutes, not three. Can’t do anything right, can you?” Jeno snarls, taking Jaemin aback with how aggressive he sounds. 

“Jeno—”

“The fuck did you just say?” Jeno cuts him off again, pushing him back until his back meets the wall. “Do I need to put you in your fucking place?” 

Jaemin doesn’t know what’s washed over Jeno, but he can’t deny that the latter’s sudden behaviour doesn’t excite him. He doesn’t know how he feels about something pooling in his gut at the prospect of being in a bathroom at a fancy restaurant, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it. 

“I’m sorry Sir,” Jaemin breathes out, catching onto what Jeno wanted. He still hasn’t let go of the death grip he has on his arm, but Jaemin likes the sizzle of pain it brings to his nerves. 

“Sorry for what?” Jeno asks, unbuttoning the first three buttons of Jaemin’s shirt. Since Mark had invited them out to a pretty fancy place, they had to dress the part too. Jaemin had settled on black slacks and a simple white button up, whereas Jeno opted for all black.   
At present time, however, Jaemin doesn’t have an answer for Jeno. 

He doesn’t know what he’s sorry for, he only apologized in the first place because he knows that’s what Jeno wanted to hear. 

Jeno doesn’t seem to like the silence, harshly pressing his knee to Jaemin’s crotch. Jaemin yelps at the sudden pain and pleasure, hands coming up to grip at Jeno’s biceps. 

“Do not touch me,” Jeno snarls, and Jaemin immediately retracts his hands. “Do you even know what you’re sorry for?” He presses, having a feeling that Jaemin didn’t, with the way he didn’t answer him.

Jeno growls, pulling Jaemin off the wall and making him stand in front of the full wall mirror. He stands behind Jaemin, one hand on his hip and the other under his shirt from where he had unbuttoned the first three buttons. He looks at their reflection in the mirror, and feels how Jaemin’s breathing picks up at the sight of them. 

“If you don’t know why you’re fucking sorry, I’ll make you sorry,” Jeno says, using one hand to expertly unbutton and unzip Jaemin’s slacks. He fishes Jaemin’s semi hard cock out of his pants, scoffing at how he was already aroused. “Filthy bitch.”

Jeno spits in his palm, curling his fingers around Jaemin’s cock. He doesn’t move or do anything yet, just squeezes so that Jaemin can feel the warmth and wetness. 

“Sir,” Jaemin moans, trying to thrust his hips into Jeno’s palm. Jeno doesn’t let him though, with the way he squeezes around his base. “Please, please do something Sir.”

Jeno doesn’t say anything, simply pinches one of Jaemin’s nipples from under his shirt.

“You are in no place to tell me what to do. Am I clear?” Jeno says in his ear, and Jaemin whines at the feeling of Jeno’s hot breath. He nods, but Jeno pinches his nipples harsher, and Jaemin understands what he wants. 

“Yes Sir, I’m sorry Sir.”

Jeno finally starts moving his hand up and down Jaemin’s length, slow at first. He keeps his eyes trained on Jaemin’s face in their reflection, thumbing gently at his nipple.

Jaemin lets out soft moans, squeezing his eyes shut when Jeno swipes over his head. The precome Jaemin is leaking adds lubrication to the saliva Jeno spit into his palm, and Jaemin loves the feeling. 

“Keep your eyes open,” Jeno grunts, pushing Jaemin even more flush against his chest. He props his chin on the younger’s shoulder, tongue gently laving at his neck. “Watch yourself fall apart.”

Jaemin nods vigorously, forcing his eyes open to focus on their bodies in the mirror. 

“Yes Sir,” he mewls, breath catching in his throat when Jeno fastens the movement of his hand. 

Jaemin doesn’t have enough shame in him to feel embarrassed about moaning out loud in the bathroom of a restaurant, not when Jeno’s palm feels so extremely maddening and lovely around him. 

Jaemin thinks he likes having to look at them, having to watch how Jeno makes him come undone. He can’t take his eyes off of their reflection, can’t move his eyes away from how he looks so small in front of Jeno. 

“I’m close Sir,” Jaemin pants, whining when Jeno jerks him off faster. 

“You’re mine, you understand?” Jeno snarls, right in his ear. Jaemin is too clouded by pleasure to completely understand what Jeno has said, but he nods his head nonetheless. “No one gets to touch you, no one gets to break you. You’re mine, my slut.”

Jaemin moans at the filth being spewn in his ear, finding the coil in his tummy tighten with each of Jeno’s strokes. 

“Say it. Say it and I’ll let your pathetic cock come.” 

“I’m yours Sir,” Jaemin cries, fire igniting all over his body when Jeno digs his thumb in under his head. “I’m yours, only yours, your slut.”

Jeno hums, satisfied, and jerks Jaemin off until he’s shaking and crying in his hold, watching his cum dirty Jeno’s hand and floor beneath them.

When Jeno lets go of him, he slowly brings his hand up to Jaemin’s mouth, who eagerly opens up and licks Jeno’s hand clean. 

Jaemin hums around Jeno’s fingers, kissing his fingertips when Jeno pulls them out of his mouth. He sighs, content with his orgasm.

“Thank you Sir,” he mumbles, exhausted.

Jeno doesn’t say anything, just helps Jaemin tuck himself back into his pants. He washes his hands, buttons up Jaemin’s shirt, and leads them back to the table. 

They don’t talk about it. 

❅

“Dude,” Donghyuck calls, walking into the living room. Jeno is sitting on the couch with his laptop, typing away at an essay. 

“What’s up?” Jeno hums, not looking up from the document he was typing in. He doesn’t really pay Donghyuck any mind, simply listening to his voice as background noise. What he says next, however, catches his attention very effectively. 

“Are you fucking Jaemin?”

Jeno freezes, fingers in the midst of typing a sentence. He doesn’t move for a second or three, before he clears his throat and finally looks up at Donghyuck. He’s raising an eyebrow at him, looking like he’s expecting an answer.  
Jaemin said not to tell anyone, but he said there wasn’t a problem with someone finding out on their own. He guesses there’s not much to worry about then. 

“How’d you find out?” 

He sighs, pushing his laptop off of the pillow in his lap. He closes it, watching Donghyuck tsk and retrieve something from behind his back.

“Not only does your room reek of sex, but this is Jaemin’s hoodie,” he says, throwing the article of clothing at Jeno’s face. Just by the smell of it, Jeno knows it’s Jaemin’s, and the white stain on the sleeve only confirms it. It’s an orange hoodie from a few days ago, Jeno called Jaemin over but the latter had to leave right after for a lecture. He probably forgot it in his bedroom. 

Jeno shrugs, putting the hoodie down beside him. 

“What? That’s it?” Donghyuck scoffs, looking at Jeno in disbelief. “Are you stupid, Lee Jeno?” He asks, coming up to sit beside him. 

Jeno sighs again, slumping his shoulders and looking at Donghyuck. He knows his friend is just worried, but he doesn’t want him too. Jeno doesn’t want to worry Donghyuck, doesn’t want him to exhaust himself over something Jeno brought upon himself. Jeno’s the one who started it, so Jeno can be the one to deal with it, without Donghyuck’s help.

“It’s fine,” he ends up saying, waving a hand dismissively. “It’s just casual sex.”

“Jeno,” Donghyuck says, taking in a sharp breath. His eyes are wide when he makes eye contact with the other. “It’s not just sex to you, is it?” 

Jeno wishes he really didn’t decide to get drunk with Donghyuck five months ago. Jeno wishes he didn’t let out that he found the friend that Donghyuck always invites over (Jaemin), really cute. He wishes he didn’t tell Mark in passing that his friend (Jaemin) had a really pretty smile. He wishes he didn’t make sure he was always home whenever Donghyuck said Jaemin was coming over, wishes he didn’t make a move on him in the club three months ago, wishes he didn’t propose their arrangement, wishes Jaemin hadn’t said that one of their rules were that there were to be no strings attached.   
Because ‘no strings attached’ doesn’t exist. And Jeno’s strings have been attached way well beyond the beginning of their relationship. 

So no, in simple terms, it’s not just sex to Jeno.   
To Jeno, it’s giving Jaemin everything he wants. It’s giving Jaemin the pain he gets off on, giving Jaemin the incredible high feeling. It’s always more about Jaemin than it is about Jeno. It’s about pulling Jaemin’s hair because he loves it, it’s about slapping Jaemin’s face because he screams out Jeno’s name in pleasure right after. It’s about doing everything Jaemin wants him to, under the pretense that that’s it. 

And as much as Jeno wants to wipe Jaemin down after, wants to ice his bruises and run him a bath, Jaemin doesn’t let him. 

Jaemin turns his back and curls into the blankets in his own bed, or he hobbles out immediately and pulls his clothes back on. 

It’s not just sex. 

To Jeno, it’s everything.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jeno concludes, giving Donghyuck a tight lipped smile. He knows his best friend can see right through him, can read the thoughts he doesn’t verbalize. “Jaemin said no strings attached.”

“It doesn’t matter if Jaemin said that,” Donghyuck insists, and his eyes look pleading. His eyes look like they pity Jeno for the situation he threw himself in, and he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t need Donghyuck’s pity on top of how sorry he feels for himself. “If you’re going to get hurt, you need to back out.”

Jeno chuckles bitterly, urging the feelings of sorrow to stay down in his chest.

“It’s been hurting since the beginning. There’s nothing to worry about,” he says, and to Donghyuck, he sounds empty. He sounds empty and defeated and everything Donghyuck wishes he never sounded like. 

“At least tell him then? No way he’s been having all this sex with you without feeling anything,” Donghyuck says, and the rational part of Jeno’s brain takes it into consideration. He knows there’s no such thing as ‘no strings attached’, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that Jaemin likes him. 

And that’s when the irrational part of Jeno’s brain takes over, the part that tells him that there’s no way Jaemin reciprocates his feelings. The part that insists that Jaemin is in it for the sex and relief, and that the only feelings Jaemin has for him are friendly. 

“It’s whatever,” Jeno says, shrugging his shoulders and smiling at Donghyuck sadly. “I get to be intimate with him, and I wouldn’t risk that with my stupid feelings.”

❅

Jeno doesn't text Jaemin for a week after that. Not because of his conversation with Donghyuck, well not entirely because of his conversation with Donghyuck. Mainly and mostly because he’s drowning in school work. Every time he thinks he’s done, a new task pops up at the bottom of his to-do list, and it sets Jeno off. He’s the type who can’t and won’t stop until everything is ticked off the list, until he can breathe and relax properly.  
Unfortunately, these habits have led to Jeno completely isolating himself from everyone, too focused on the multiple tasks at hand. He’s not particularly fond of his system, but at the end of the day, it does get the job done, so he doesn’t complain too much. 

Jaemin, on the other hand, is fifteen seconds away from ripping his hair out in worry. 

Ever since Jaemin has had Jeno’s number saved in his contacts, he’s barely gone a day without a text of some sorts from him. It didn’t even have to be about meeting up, it could’ve been about anything. Sometimes it was about volleyball, sometimes it was about the one class they shared. 

But the problem was that it’s been a week and Jaemin hadn’t heard a single word from Jeno. Not about volleyball. Not about class. Not about sex, hell, not even about meeting up for breakfast! And they do that often, so Jaemin doesn’t understand why there’s radio silence coming from Jeno.

The only thing that makes him feel a bit better is knowing that Jeno hadn’t communicated with anyone, and that he’s not just ignoring Jaemin. It would’ve hurt, knowing that he was the person Jeno wanted to ignore, but thankfully, he isn’t. 

Jaemin bumps into Donghyuck on his way out of a lecture hall, and uses the golden opportunity.   
He sprints up to the other boy, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Hey Jaemin,” Donghyuck smiles. “What’s up?”

“Have you heard from Jeno? He hasn’t texted me in a week,” Jaemin pouts, unaware of the slight smirk on Donghyuck’s lips. It disappears as fast as it appeared, Donghyuck didn’t want to be too mean.

“Why? No more dick appointments?” He snickers, laughing out loud at the Jaemin gaping. He tries opening his mouth to say something, only to shut it right after because he has nothing to say. Donghyuck doesn’t want to give Jaemin a chance to say anything though, not like he doesn’t already know everything. Instead, he sighs, patting Jaemin’s shoulder. “He’s been backlogged on a few assignments and stuff, so that’s all he’s been working on for the last few days. He’s at home,” Donghyuck explains, smiling amusedly when Jaemin’s eyes light up. “And I’m heading over to Mark’s, so don’t worry. I won’t be home.”

Donghyuck winks before he leaves, and Jaemin flushes in embarrassment. 

Either way, he’s glad his last class was his final one of the day, and that it’s Wednesday. Jeno had morning classes, which means he’s home by home. 

He replays Donghyuck’s words, about how Jeno has been like this for the last few days; which easily translates to the past week.

As he walks across campus, he walks by the café which he and Jeno frequent when they study together. Jaemin contemplates if he wants to head in there now and go see Jeno, but decides that showing up with Jeno’s favourite sandwich and smoothie would be nicer than showing up with nothing at all. 

Plus, with the way Donghyuck had said it, Jeno probably hadn’t been eating properly. So Jaemin walks into the café, thankful for the short line, and orders Jeno and his favourite sandwiches and drinks. The wait also isn’t too long, thankfully, and Jaemin is entering Jeno’s dorm building before he knows it. He knows where the spare key is, courtesy of when Jeno calls him over when it’s too late at night to knock and make noise. 

He unlocks the door before putting the key back in it’s hiding spot, and the silence which greets him is kind of eerie. He’s not used to it being this quiet when he comes over, but he brushes the thought away when he hears the clacking of Jeno's keyboard from his room. 

He silently makes his way to Jeno’s room, wanting to surprise him. His footsteps are light, and thankfully, the door is open and Jeno’s desk faces the window. 

Jeno doesn’t seem to notice him come in, doesn’t seem to acknowledge that anyone else is in the dorm with him. Jaemin frowns a bit as that means that Jeno is really immersed in whatever he’s doing, but brushes the thought away quickly. 

Jaemin places the bag of food on the dressing table, shrugging off his denim jacket while he’s at it.   
He takes the few final steps to Jeno, abruptly wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders from behind. He feels the way Jeno jumps, and can feel his quickened heartbeat from his back.

“Jesus, fuck,” Jeno curses, already recognizing the familiar touch and scent. He turns around in his chair slowly, not even having time to process Jaemin’s face before the latter is climbing into his lap. 

“Donghyuck told me about how you’ve been cooped up all week,” Jaemin says, hands cupping Jeno’s jaw. “You didn’t even text me once,” he pouts. 

“Oh,” Jeno says dumbly, hands instinctively making their way to Jaemin’s waist. “Yeah, my phone died like, Saturday. And I’ve been busy with uh,” Jeno sends a glance back to his laptop over his shoulder. “Stuff,” he finishes with a shrug. 

“You must be stressed,” Jaemin notes, one of his hands trailing down from Jeno’s jaw to his chest. He drags a fingertip down the center of his torso, and finally settles on curling his fingers around Jeno’s hip. He bites his lip, looking back up at Jeno’s eyes. “I can help you,” he whispers, smiling brightly when he feels Jeno’s hands tighten at his sides. 

“Yeah?” Jeno asks, voice equally as quiet. His own hands go up and under Jaemin’s oversized t-shirt, caressing his lithe waist and soft skin. “How are you gonna help, hm?”

Jaemin giggles, and it’s just a bit breathy, just enough to make Jeno’s heart pound in his chest, and he tattoos the image in his brain before Jaemin ducks down, kissing and nipping at his neck. He can feel Jaemin start to leave wet kisses along his throat, feels Jaemin starts biting more aggressively as time goes by.

“Wanna ride you,” Jaemin finally ends up saying, bringing his head up once he’s satisfied with the amount of mark’s he’s left on Jeno’s skin. His hands make quick work of pulling Jeno’s shirt over his head, and he throws it somewhere behind him. 

“Why should I let you?” Jeno asks, his own hands sliding under the waistband of Jaemin’s pants and underwear. He gropes the skin of his ass, watching with interest as Jaemin grinds back and forth on his lap. He’s taken aback by Jaemin’s bold request, and no matter how much Jeno wants Jaemin to ride him, he won’t let him have his fun without playing with him first. 

“Please Sir,” he begs, wiggling around in Jeno’s lap. “Wanna help you relax.”

Jeno hums, and pretends to think about his answer. 

“Alright,” he settles on saying, urging himself to keep his smile away and out of sight when Jaemin beams, immediately going to grab Jeno’s cock out of his shorts.   
Jaemin spits in his hand and strokes Jeno to full hardness, and it admittedly doesn’t take that long. The sight of Jaemin on top of him is enough to get Jeno going. 

“Sir,” Jaemin calls, receiving a hum from Jeno in return. His eyes are trained on Jaemin’s hand going up and down his shaft, but he rips them away to focus instead of Jaemin’s face. “Lube.”

Normally, Jeno wouldn’t let Jaemin tell him what to do, but he did say he’d let Jaemin help him relax, so he doesn’t say a word as he retrieves a bottle of lube from one of his desk drawers, not one bit ashamed as he hands it to Jaemin. 

Jaemin makes quick work of pulling his pants and underwear off, bracing both knees on either side of Jeno’s hips. His one hand grips onto Jeno’s shoulder, and the other is coated in lube. He brings those fingers down to his hole from behind him, pushing in two at once. 

He whines at the stretch, and Jeno thinks he looks like a sin. Like a sin, with only his t-shirt covering his torso. With a wanton expression on his face and his dick growing hard against his stomach. The way he bounces on his fingers, and throws his head back and moans. 

Jeno can’t take his eyes off him. 

Jaemin doesn’t say anything when he pulls his fingers out, only whimpers at the loss. He spreads the excess lube, and then some, onto Jeno’s cock, remembering how the older boy likes it. 

“Ready?” Jeno asks, keeping a hand on Jaemin’s hip. The latter nods, and Jeno watches his face contort as he guides his cock inside of him. Jaemin takes him in inch by inch, whining louder with the more he takes. 

“Sir, fuck, fuck Sir,” Jaemin babbles, overwhelmed with the feeling of sitting on Jeno’s cock. He’s nestled warm and tight inside him, and his body is already burning all over. “So good, you feel so good.”

Jeno hums again, rubbing his hand in circles on Jaemin’s waist. Normally, he wouldn’t give him this much time to adjust, but this is a new position for them, and he didn’t want Jaemin to hurt himself. So he waits patiently, until Jaemin’s breathing has evened out a bit, until he braces both his hands on Jeno’s bare shoulders. 

Jaemin lifts himself up and slams himself back down on Jeno’s lap, immediately moaning at how deep Jeno reaches from this angle. Once he realizes how good it feels, he starts bouncing up and down harder and faster, digging his nails into Jeno’s skin. 

Jeno not only finds Jaemin’s tight heat pleasurable, but also the view he has of him bouncing on his cock and falling apart while doing so. 

Jeno feels some type of desire burn inside of him.

“You know what I like?” Jeno asks out of nowhere, one hand coming up to hold Jaemin still by the throat. He moans at the contact, but other than that, shakes his head at Jeno’s question. “I like seeing you cry,” Jeno says quietly, tightening his hold on Jaemin. “I like it when you cry over my cock.”

Jaemin nods his head, struggling to take air into his continuously constricting airflow. He feels his eyes water, and Jeno gets what he wants soon enough. He sees two tears slide down Jaemin’s cheeks, and his arousal heightens. 

“Yeah,” Jeno whispers, pulling Jaemin’s crying face closer to his. “Just like that. A pretty whore.”

Jaemin sobs, heavy with arousal and heavy with pain. Jeno lets go, but doesn’t give him time to gulp in more air before he slaps Jaemin across the face. Jaemin cries out louder when the sensation passes over his body, and his body slumps on top of Jeno.

“What are you doing? You said you wanted to ride me?” Jeno grunts, thrusting his hips up gently. 

“Y-Yes Sir,” Jaemin heaves, forcing his body back up, despite his aching thigh muscles. He lifts himself up and pushes himself back down, but it’s sloppier than when he started. Jaemin can’t feel Jeno reach as deep as he’d like anymore, and it has him crying out in frustration. 

“Aw, look at you,” Jeno coos, and it sounds so extremely mean. Jaemin loves it. “How useless.”

Jaemin shakes his head, still trying to lift himself up, despite his legs muscles screaming in protest. He flops back down, and it’s embarrassing. 

It’s embarrassing when Jeno stands up, keeping Jaemin up with hands underneath his thighs. Embarrassing when Jeno throws them onto his bed, embarrassing when Jeno holds his aching legs open. 

“You said you’d help me relax, but look at me doing all the work,” Jeno groans, slamming deep into Jaemin. He starts with a fast and hard pace, relishing in the hiccups and sobs Jaemin lets out. “You’re pathetic.”

“I’m sorry Sir,” Jaemin apologizes, crying when Jeno slaps his face again. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry—” 

“Shut up,” Jeno growls, clamping his hand over Jaemin’s mouth. “Shut the fuck up and take it.” 

So Jaemin does just that, doesn’t let out another word. But his moans and whimpers are constant against Jeno’s hand, especially when Jeno hits his prostate with every thrust. 

The pain of Jeno’s hits, the pleasure of Jeno’s thrust, the heaviness of Jeno’s hand and the knot that tightens because of Jeno’s words, all accumulate into overwhelming sensation, which tips Jaemin over the edge. 

He comes over his t-shirt, staining the fabric and Jeno finally removes his hand from Jaemin's mouth. He uses his fingers to shut Jaemin up instead, shoving three into his mouth and listens to him gargle around them. It should be gross, but it only fuels the fire burning in the pit of his stomach. 

“On my face,” Jaemin whines from around Jeno’s fingers, curling his fingers around the bed sheets because of overstimulation. “Come on my face, Sir.”

Jaemin’s request has Jeno letting out a guttural moan, and he does as Jaemin wants, pulling out and stroking himself over Jaemin’s face. He removes his fingers, and the sight of Jaemin’s closed eyes, open mouth and pretty eyelashes has Jeno spilling all over him. Jaemin stays still but tries to catch as much as he can in his mouth. His tongue lolls out a bit, catching remnants of Jeno’s cum around his mouth. 

Jeno’s panting, but that doesn’t stop him from dragging a finger across Jaemin’s face, collecting his cum and pushing it into Jaemin’s mouth. The latter happily accepts it, sucking Jeno’s finger clean before letting it go with a pop. He hums contently after that, blinking up slowly at Jeno and smiling slightly. 

His eyelashes are clumped together a bit because of Jeno’s cum, and that’s what prompts Jeno to finally leave the bed. 

“Stay here, I’ll clean your face,” he says, quickly pulling his boxers back on as he heads to the bathroom. He doesn’t hear anything behind him, and deems Jaemin too exhausted to do anything. 

He comes back quickly, dabbing and wiping the damp cloth over Jaemin’s face. His skin is flushed from where Jeno had slapped him, and his eyes are looking up at Jeno with something he can’t identify. He doesn’t think too much about it though, simply moves the cloth down Jaemin’s body, cleaning the rest of him since he already started.

When Jeno reaches between his legs, Jaemin whines lightly. 

“Sensitive,” he explains, a small pout coming onto his lips. 

“Sorry,” Jeno mumbles, finishing up gently. He tosses the cloth somewhere amongst their clothes on the floor, looking back at Jaemin underneath him when he’s done. “Thanks, by the way. I think I needed that,” he chuckles, heart throbbing at the sight of Jaemin’s small smile. 

He gets off of Jaemin though, not really knowing what to do. 

When he does so, he finally spots the bag of food Jaemin had brought sitting on his dresser. Jaemin sees that Jeno sees, and he clears his throat awkwardly, sitting up. 

“Donghyuck said you weren’t eating properly,” Jaemin explains quietly, despite it being a lie. It sounded better than Jaemin saying he was worried about Jeno anyways.   
Jeno sends Jaemin a look, the latter can’t pinpoint what it is, and he makes his way to the bag. He notices that there’s two sandwiches and two drinks, and turns back to Jaemin with an amused smile on his face. 

“There’s two,” he teases, pointing out the obvious. 

“I just thought— I mean, maybe… Yeah,” Jaemin ends up saying, blushing at how flustered his response was. 

Jeno doesn’t say anything, simply puts on a different pair of shorts and a shirt, before making his way over to his drawers. He fishes out sweatpants and a hoodie, throwing them onto the bed next to Jaemin. 

“I’ll heat them up,” Jeno explains, biting back a smile when Jaemin looks at the clothes with wide eyes. “I’ll meet you outside.”

With that, Jeno leave his room, with a stupid smile on his face. Jaemin is left with his mouth agape, blushing furiously as he pulls on Jeno’s clothes. 

It’s the first time Jaemin has stayed after their hookup, the first time Jeno asked him to.

They don’t talk about it. 

❅

Jaemin fails a test weeks later. 

It dampens his mood, and he cancels his plans with Donghyuck because he doesn’t want to be snappy with him. Donghyuck doesn’t mind, and Jaemin thinks he’s a great friend. 

Renjun isn’t home when Jaemin arrives, he went out somewhere with Yukhei, and Jaemin doesn’t mind the silence that greets him as much as he thought he would. It means he’s alone and can take as long as he wants in the bathroom, can fill up the tub with bubbles and oils, and soak himself in it. 

He loses track of time in the tub, and only opens his eyes once again when he hears the faint sound of the front door opening. He furrows his eyebrows, the clock on the wall telling him that Renjun shouldn't be back from his plans yet.

“Renjun?” He calls, receiving no answer in return. 

He hears footsteps come closer to the door, and a knock. 

“Not Renjun,” Jeno’s voice answers, and Jaemin freezes in the water. 

What the hell is Jeno doing here? He’s pretty sure he didn’t text him about coming over, nor did Jeno say anything about having plans. 

“Can I come in?” Jeno asks again, and Jaemin takes a moment to collect his thoughts and clear his throat. 

He can ask Jeno everything once he’s already inside. 

“Y-Yeah,” Jaemin croaks, silently glad that he hadn’t decided to sit around with shampoo in his hair, like how he does most of the time. That would’ve been embarrassing. 

Jeno opens the door slowly, coming into Jaemin’s view with a white hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans on. Sitting atop the bridge of Jeno’s nose are also round framed glasses. His hair is fluffy, looks like he simply let his fingers brush through it, and Jaemin is hit with a sudden thought. 

Jeno is cute. 

And then, Jaemin notices the box in Jeno’s hands.   
He doesn’t get a good look at it before Jeno is sitting down on the floor next to the tub, smiling at Jaemin, who’s still confused by Jeno’s presence. 

“I was looking forward to you coming over today, but Donghyuck said you weren’t feeling well,” Jeno explains softly, gazing his eyes over all the bubbles filling the tub. His eyes drift to Jaemin’s face. “I brought you something.”

The scenario reminds Jaemin of when he stopped by Jeno’s a few weeks ago with food and um… Sex, but something about today is softer than a few weeks ago.   
Jeno brings up the box again, and opens the lid. This time Jaemin gets to peek inside as Jeno shows him, and he feels his heart stutter.

“You got me strawberries?” He gasps softly, looking at the pretty chocolate covered fruit. There’s more than a dozen of them, and when Jaemin looks back up at Jeno’s face, he’s smiling. 

“I remember you said strawberries made you feel better when you were sad. And you have a huge sweet tooth,” Jeno chuckles. He picks up a strawberry by the leaves, and brings it up to Jaemin’s lips. Without a second thought, Jaemin opens his mouth, and bites into the fruit, letting Jeno feed him. 

He makes a content sound in the back of his throat, eyes widening and a smile coming onto his face.

“These are so good,” he cheers, and Jeno can’t look away from how his eyes sparkle. Jaemin lets Jeno feed him three more strawberries before he picks one up himself, holding them to Jeno’s lips.

Jeno is stunned frozen for a moment, and Jaemin prods at his lips with the fruit. 

“Open,” Jaemin coos, talking in that baby voice that Jeno secretly likes. Jeno complies, and now he’s the one being fed a strawberry. 

“You’re pruney,” Jeno says after his strawberry is finished, crinkling his nose. He has a hand in Jaemin’s hair, detangling his pink locks. 

“Yeah, can you pass me my towel?” Jaemin sighs, bringing his legs up to his chest to get the feeling back in them. He stands up, uncharacteristically phased by Jeno seeing him naked. “Turn around,” he splutters, grabbing the towel from his hands. 

“What? Got something to hide?” Jeno snickers, turning around nonetheless. “I’ll wait for you in your room,” he says, heading out the bathroom with the box of strawberries in his hand, without another word. 

Jaemin still doesn’t know why Jeno came over with strawberries, but he can’t deny that he does feel better after being in his presence. Jaemin makes quick work of drying his body and hair, and moisturizing his skin. He leaves his hair messy to dry, and leaves the bathroom, hanging his towel on a hook to dry. 

Jaemin walks into his bedroom, seeing Jeno sitting on his bed, scrolling through his phone. When he notices Jaemin’s presence, he locks his phone and smiles at him.

“Come here,” he says, patting the spot next to him.   
Jaemin comfortably bounces onto his bed, sitting cross legged next to Jeno. For a moment, he thinks he sees hesitation pass through Jeno’s eyes, but it’s gone as fast as it arrived, and now Jeno has a hand on his hip. 

“Lay down for me,” he says quietly, different from his usual commanding tone. Jaemin halts for a moment, not used to Jeno’s soft voice in bed, but he’s quick to regain his composure. He follows Jeno’s orders, and lays down in the middle of his bed, neck supported by a few pillows. “Good boy.”

Jaemin’s breath hitches at the praise, lips parting in surprise. 

Jaemin doesn’t think he’s ever had Jeno praise him in bed. He rather likes the warmth it emits in the bottom of his stomach. 

“What?” Jeno asks, smiling gently and tilting his head to the side when he notices the change in Jaemin’s breathing. He climbs over to Jaemin, appreciative of the way Jaemin’s legs instantly spread open to accommodate his body. “Don’t wanna be my good boy?” 

Jaemin finds himself instantly nodding his head, biting his lip as his hands come up to loop around Jeno’s neck. 

“Jen— Sir’s good boy,” he sighs, eyes fluttering shut when Jeno peppers kisses along his throat. 

“You can say my name,” Jeno mumbles from under Jaemin’s chin, and the latter finds something blooming in his system because of the words. 

Jeno doesn’t let him call him by his name, he said it was too intimate. 

“Jeno’s good boy,” he repeats, hugging Jeno closer by the neck. 

Jeno pulls away after kissing all over Jaemin’s neck, and his hands trail down to run across the expanse of Jaemin’s milky legs. He’s wearing pink sleeping shorts which end at his mid thighs, giving Jeno space to suck hickeys onto his skin. 

Jeno starts kissing up Jaemin’s leg from the knee, taking his time to cover every inch of his skin. Once he makes it to his thighs, Jeno sucks onto the flesh on the inner side, emitting small moans and pants from Jaemin above him. He repeats everything over with his other leg. 

“Jeno,” Jaemin pants, hands tangling in the older boy’s hair, pulling him up gently. Jeno follows, gasping when Jaemin kisses him. 

He’s never kissed Jaemin before. He’s never tasted his soft lips, never felt his tongue against his. He tastes strawberries and chocolate in his mouth, but he’s too distracted by Jaemin tangling their tongues together to focus on the taste. 

Jaemin moans into his mouth when Jeno pushes their hips together softly. 

Jeno might lose his mind. 

“Baby,” Jeno gasps when Jaemin sucks on his tongue. The younger’s fingers are making a mess of his hair, and his hips are gently rutting up against Jeno’s own.   
Jeno only realizes a bit later that he let the pet name slip. Only realizes when Jaemin whimpers at the name, when he smiles into their kiss. 

“Am I your baby, Jeno?” Jaemin asks, a bit drunk off the affection he’s being given. Drunk off the feeling of Jeno’s tongue, the feeling of his hips against his, the lingering feeling of Jeno’s lips on his thighs. 

“Yeah, my good baby,” Jeno hums, pushing a hand under Jaemin’s blue sweatshirt. Jaemin seems to preen under the compliments, so Jeno doesn’t stop them. 

He pulls Jaemin’s sweatshirt over his body and dips his head down to leave kisses on his lean stomach.

“So pretty,” Jeno mumbles between kisses, feeling the rise and fall of Jaemin’s chest. “So lovely, Jaemin,” he continues, kissing lower and lower until he kisses around the waistband of Jaemin’s shorts. 

He slides his shorts and underwear off in one go, dipping down to kiss around Jaemin’s crotch. He leaves hickeys there too, relishing in how Jaemin moans above him.

“Touch me please, Jeno,” Jaemin whines, hips lifting up the bed slightly. 

Jeno obides quickly, taking the whole of Jaemin’s length into his mouth. He sucks around Jaemin softly, rolling his tongue around the tip. He hears Jaemin mewl at the warmth, feels him throb in his mouth. 

Jeno focuses on making Jaemin come, and it’s not a hard feat when he brings hand down to fondle with his balls, and with how worked up Jaemin already is. He swallows around his length, and hears Jaemin grunt. 

“I’m gonna come,” Jaemin moans, and Jeno doesn’t say anything to stop him, doesn’t do anything to hold off his orgasm. This time, he sucks a bit harsher and lets Jaemin’s orgasm wash over him. His thighs shake around Jeno’s head, and he lets whimpers out of his mouth when Jeno keeps his mouth around him. 

Jeno only pulls off when he knows the overstimulation is getting to the younger, and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Jaemin is looking at him with hazy eyes, with parted lips and a small smile.

“Gimme a kiss,” he says, and Jeno doesn’t waste any time before locking their lips together. Jaemin tastes remnants of himself on Jeno’s tongue, and moans at the taste. While they keep kissing, Jaemin snakes a hand between their bodies and grabs onto Jeno’s bulge through his jeans. “Off, take them off,” he whines, impatiently fumbling with Jeno’s belt. 

The older boy chuckles, pecking Jaemin’s lips once and sitting up. He unbuckles his belt and pulls his hoodie over his head, throwing the both of them onto the floor. He peels his jeans and boxers off next, before climbing over Jaemin again. 

“Better,” Jaemin mutters, grabbing Jeno’s bare, and hard cock between his fingers. 

He starts by jerking him off slowly, wanting to hear Jeno grunt and moan in his mouth as they kiss. He feels the rise and fall of Jeno’s chest against his own, and feels himself grow hard again with the sounds Jeno is emitting into his mouth. 

“Jeno,” Jaemin calls, breaking their kiss to breathe. He doesn’t get a break though, with Jeno peppering all over his face with kisses. “You’re so hot, you’re so hot, fuck,” he curses, swallowing a gasp when Jeno kisses him again. 

Jaemin feels twitch in his tight hold, and he knows that that means that his orgasm is close. Jaemin breaks their kiss again after a few minutes, panting through swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

“In my mouth,” Jaemin says, pulling on Jeno’s cock a bit, wanting him to bring his hips closer. 

Jeno wordlessly complies, moving up until his thighs are on either side of Jaemin’s head. He lets Jaemin take the tip of his length between his lips, suckling softly and tonguing his slit. 

“You’re so good, baby,” Jeno groans, feeling every inch of skin on his burn with his upcoming high. “Gonna come all over that pretty mouth.”

Jaemin moans and nods his head, sticking his tongue out slightly when the first drop of Jeno’s cum lands on his tongue. He doesn’t close his mouth until Jeno’s stopped coming, and once he does, he swallows everything, sticking out his tongue to show Jeno his empty mouth. 

“Good boy,” Jeno sighs, leaving a kiss on the tip of Jaemin’s nose. “Swallowing all my cum.”  
Jaemin nods, pulling Jeno down until their noses were touching. 

“Fuck me, please, Jeno,” he asks, looking up at the other through his eyelashes, and, realistically, how can Jeno say no to that?

“Anything for you,” Jeno nods, grabbing lube from the familiar spot in Jaemin’s bedside drawer. He coats his fingers in lube, and brings them down to where Jaemin had already spread his legs open. He slowly circles his rim for a few seconds, before gently pushing in his index fingers. Jeno feels Jaemin clamp around his digit, already wiggling his hips for more. Jeno adds a second finger, which is soon followed by a third and a fourth. 

In no time, Jeno has Jaemin whining around his fingers, begging for his cock. 

“Now please Jeno,” he moans.

Jeno pulls his fingers out slowly, lubing up his dick more and propping Jaemin up on the pillows more comfortably. He grabs another one and lays it under Jaemin’s hips, softly holding his thighs apart. 

“Okay, baby?” He asks softly, feeling his heart want to burst out of his chest when he sees Jaemin nod and smile softly. 

“Okay, Jeno,” he confirms. Jaemin brings one hand up to run down from Jeno’s shoulder to his hand, lacing them together slowly. Jeno turns his head to look at them for a moment, smiling when he sees how prettily they fit together. Jaemin thinks the same. 

Without more questions, Jeno pushes into Jaemin slowly, stretching open. This time, Jeno gives him time to adjust, waits until Jaemin gives him the go. He knows Jaemin’s body well enough to know when he can go without hurting the other, but this time, he waits until Jaemin himself says so. 

“Move,” he ends up begging, bringing their intertwined hands up to kiss Jeno’s knuckles. “Please, Jeno.” 

Jeno starts thrusting in and out of Jaemin at a slow pace. He’s gentle with his movements, thrusts shallow. Jaemin keeps Jeno’s head close to his, and Jeno might go mad being forced to listen to Jaemin’s breathy moans and whines right in his ear. 

Jeno starts to go at a faster pace when he feels Jaemin claw at his shoulders, silently asking him to go faster.   
The only sounds in the room are the sound of their skin slapping against each other, and the sounds of their moans, groans and whines. 

Jaemin lets out a shrill cry when Jeno hits his prostate, and Jeno keeps his hips at that angle. With every thrust, Jaemin gets sent closer and closer to the edge, with each thrust, he clings onto Jeno tighter. Jeno’s own hands are holding Jaemin close to him by the waist, and it’s the intimacy of the moment which sends heat through his entire body. 

Holding Jaemin this close, hearing him up close. Kissing him and feeling his sobs of pleasure wrack through his body when he comes. 

For Jaemin, having Jeno whisper praises instead of filth in his ear, having Jeno call him his good boy instead of his bitch. Both are pleasurable for Jaemin, but the softness and the tenderness that comes with their moment right now has him crying out in pleasure.

“I love you,” Jeno gasps against Jaemin’s lips, not registering the words which have left his mouth. Jeno comes inside of Jaemin with a deep groan, burying his head under Jaemin’s chin. He doesn’t move, neither does Jaemin, simply lets their bodies relax. 

The silence after is comforting, welcome, even.

Soon though, Jeno gently pulls out of Jaemin, and heads to grab a wet cloth. He wipes Jaemin down once he’s back, making sure he’s careful around his hips and legs, soft when he wipes through the rest of his body. 

When Jeno’s done, Jaemin pulls him by the wrist, and makes the both of them lay down facing each other. The younger boy doesn’t hesitate, wrapping his arms around Jeno’s waist and looking up at him with little proximity between their faces. He tentatively brings a finger up to trace Jeno’s sculpted features, starting at his chin and making his way up his cheeks, across his nose and along his brow bone. Once satisfied, Jaemin presses a slow kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I love you too.”

It’s the first night Jaemin calls him by his name. 

It’s the first night Jeno calls him baby. 

It’s the first night they cuddle each other to sleep. 

And this time, they do talk about it.


End file.
